Darkness Fall Onto The Darkness
by CunnoChi
Summary: When a gang of darkness creatures enter the world of Evas to save them from the greatest eveil evil. But, Riti's brother, Night may be more harmful then the Angels! There are no chapters, so keep looking at it for more updes :)


**Chapter one  _4/9/2005_**

**Ritika's POV**

I look out the window. Night is falling. Fast. I yawn, and rub my eyes, which smeared the black make-up on my face.

"Dammit." I mutter, "All that work for nothing."

I am going out with my two friends. One is a witch, the other, a ghost.

"Ritika." A voice behind me says. I turn. That's the voice of a brother. My true brother, and not a blood brother. He is a were wolf, "Why are you leaving tonight? You know I can't make it through the night anymore with out you." He's older then me, but he can't control his power. His transformations are painful, and he gets out of hand. Only a vampire can handle were wolves and were cats. I sigh. Though I hate watching him change, I feel bad that I am leaving him on the full moon.

"Night, I'm sorry about this. I don't wanna leave, but I have to. Starlai, Tobaru and I are hunting together tonight. This is our only night together since 2000." I explain, "I can't abandon them. You understand." Nightski sighs. He does understand.

"Are you feeding well without my blood?" he whispers. He walks over and hugs me.

"Your blood is immortal blood. It does not hold the exliar of life that I need to continue. I need mortal blood. I am too weak to hunt on my own, Night. Please don't take offense." I whisper. I am crying. Vampires cry too, like humans. But our tears are different. For those of my line, they heal the savage of a beast before a transformation. Nightski needs the tears. I cry till I have no more. When I lift my head, there is blood on his chest. He doesn't smear it away.

_Leave it there, brother. It will help you when I am not here. _I tell him with my mind. Maki glides through the door. She is a ghost, a preppy ghost, unlike Starlai and I. And, she's also Star's little sister.

"Ready, Ritti?" She asks. I nod, and wave to my brother. He watches me go with sad eyes. Starlai is waiting for me.

"Ritika! We were so worried-!" She sees my face, and reads my mind, "Oh god, it is, isn't it? I'm so sorry! I would've chose a different night if I'd known!" she wails. Maki looks clueless. I catch my reflection in a mirror. It is faded, but I can see myself. My black eyeliner hadn't smudged around my eyes, but the "gothic tears" had. My black/brown hair is highlighted with blue, pink, red and blonde streaks. My eyes, though they are black, are now a gray. I hide my dark eyes, fearing the dark albino. My clothes are simple; a tank top that hugs my body, and a short skirt with pink sties and gray as well. I have tall Goth boots on, and Maki eyes them.

"Lets go. I don't wish to hear him transform." I snap at Maki. She gulps, not wanting to feel my fury.

My name is Ritika, of the Silver Line. Stabeira is my Blood Mother. The famous Riveka is my Blood Sister. We are to meet tonight. Star has planned it all out. We hunt, then go to a cafe, and then we meet my blood sister.

We walk. I am willing to travel quickly-Maki wasn't. I ponder why I was friends with her. And Star for that matter.

-FLASH BACK-

_The night after I died, I was hunting with Stabeira. She was helpful in a way that wasn't motherly, but protectively. We were in a cell where two women were condemned to death, because they were accused for being witches. _

_'TEMPTATION'. She whispered in my ear. I was never religious. I just didn't eat red meat. Was that so hard? No, it wasn't. _

YOU WON'T EAT THEM. ONLY THEIR BLOOD. THERE IS NO MET INVOLVED'_. Stabeira said soothingly in my mind. I hovered over a girl, who was praying. Her fear took over, and her prayer turned into gibberish. I looked into her eyes and saw fear. I knelt down and tilted her head back gently. My fangs pierced her throat, and I choked. I took to much in. But, vampires do not die easily. _

_I finish the girl, and stand back as she drops to the floor. Her eyes were black, and her skin was frost. The only hint that I had been there, was the two holes in her throat. I backed away._

_"What have I done?" I whispered, tears running down my face. I was 'cured' by my own tears. Stabeira smiled. _

_"It gets easier and easier. Don't waste your time on worrying about murder." Her words calmed me. But that didn't last long. A police man walked in on us._

_"Hey! No one but me is allowed..." He saw the bodies, "Oh no!" He grabbed his walkie talkie,"We got two murderers here, I've got them trapped." He yelled into it. He dropped his communicator, and moved towards us-me. Stabeira had disappeared. He reached out a hand. I hissed, and knocked his hand away. I saw something come out of the floor. A ghost! I gasped. The ghost girl grabbed the police man's knife, and slit his throat. The police man fell, dead. I was still hungry. I dropped to the floor. The ghost streaked over, and tried to cut my throat. It didn't do much. I laughed, pushed her away, and drank the blood. The ghost watched in awe. I stood up when I was done, and wiped my mouth. A small amount of blood was there. The ghost gulped, and held her throat. I laughed._

_"Baka! You're blood is gone, you have none! How can I kill you if you're already dead?"_

_"I can ask the same of you." She snapped. I stopped laughing. This ghost had been a prep before her death. _

_"Ok, Star, NOW!" a witch jumped through the door, and pinned me to the ground. _

_"We got one!" She yelled, triumphant. The ghost laughed, and Star tied my hands behind my back, and sat on me. I felt her probe my mind. she wouldn't get into there. I put my shields up, and wriggled to get free. _

_"Hmm. Hey, Maki? You've been 'dead' longer then me. Can were cats have mind shields?" Star asked._

_"No. They're cats. They don't need one. Why?"_

_"She has one."_

_"Were cat?" I asked, "What's a were cat?"_

_"It's like a were wolf, but they're cats and they're much more dead-." Maki paused, "Why am I telling you this? You already know!"_

_"I am a vampire, thank you very much!" I hollered. Star untied my hands, and got off me._

_"I'm SOOOO sorry! That'll never happen again!" _

_We had to escape together, using Star's powers. Then with help from Maki, we ended up in a safe zone. there were guards that fell asleep as soon as they met my eyes. From there on, we've been friends._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

what I fool I was then. I thought that since I was now a creature of darkness, i was above all others. what a fool. I smell prey.

"I'll be back." I say. I change to hawk, and fly after the smell. There! A human, all alone. She is camping. I swoop down, and hide myself from her view. I walk up close to her, and let her see my eyes. _Sleep. All is well._ She falls asleep, and I catch her. I tilt her head back, and let my fangs pierce her throat. I drink her blood. It is the sweetest I've ever had. I finish the blood, and turn to see my friends behind me. They are staring, open mouthed. Star shakes her head, her face draining of color.

"That's...that's awful. Having to kill like that." She whispers to me. Maki nods. I learned long ago that she had been killed by a vampire and a vampire slayer. I see that she is also sickened.

"Why did you two follow me then?"

"We just wanted to be with our friend."

"What's out there?" I ask. I can tell that something was wrong. When friends say things like that to you, usually they want something.

"Something! It's so awful Riti, I dunno what!" Star whispers.

"I think it's a Goreaun Witch." Maki says in her faint voice. I lift an eyebrow.

"Goreaun? Oh god." I whisper to no one.

"What's a Goreaun?" Star ask. She is witch that shields herself from her kind. So, she doesn't know much about other types of witches. Maki, though she is Star's sister, is unaware of that fact about Star. She stares at her. We can all now feel the presence of the intruder, and it is indeed a Goreaun. _A Goreaun witch controls the minds of mortals. They are trying to hack into the minds of vampires, ghosts, and other immortals. So far, they have not succeed. I fear this is a scout, who will capture us, and try to enter our minds when it returns us to it's leader. _I tell them both with my mind. Starlai covers her mouth. I see fury suddenly appear in her eyes as she lowers her hands.

"Then we won't let them get away with it." She grumbles. Unlike most of her kind, she was a mixture of three elements: fire, earth and water. I am the only air caster left. Fire and water appear in Star's hands, and she chucks them at the bushes. I am impressed. I never knew that she could sense where people in hiding were. The fire set the bush on fire, and the water doused the bush, and put out the fire, but the fire had already burnt the whole bush. Behind the bush, soaking wet, is a Goreaun. He's actually pretty handsome. I can see his pulse, and I'm tempted to attack. but Goreaun have poisonous blood to vampires. I know this, but it's still tempting. He knows this, and comes close to me. I have just fed. Why am I so...I stop. He is trying to hack into my mind. I hiss, and using my mind, I throw him towards Maki. She catches the witch, who begins to shiver.

"What are you doing here?" Star taunts, "Are you here to capture us, and hack into our minds?" What I love most about witches, though they are "devil's humans" as well as me, they are unable to lie. I can see him sweat under pressure. I wonder if he is one of the few who have been taught to lie.

"N-no, I-I'm not." He stutters. Yup. He is. I snort, and Star shakes her head. Maki, as usual, is clueless. She doesn't know that witches can't lie. I roll my eyes, and tear into the witches mind. I read the information I need, and withdraw. He doesn't realize what I've done.

"Damn it." I stomp my foot on the ground, "You, witch, don't lie, I'll tear your mind apart if you do. Now, tell me where you're from and who you work for." The witches eyes widen. He gulps.

"My name is Triste. And, and I'm from Earth. the center. Where all Goreauns' live. I-I-I work for Domtin." He says, aware of Maki's grip on his neck. I raise an eyebrow. Then I search his mind. He isn't lying. Good. We let him go, and he runs off frightened, and revealed that we hadn't killed him. I nod to Star. Though he told us the truth, we don't want our presence known. I feel bad doing this. I know he's just following orders, but we have to dispose of him. Star feels the same way. I see the hurt in her eyes as she stalks the witch. Moments later, a cry pierces the air, and Star returns will blood on her shirt.

"I would ask you to lick off Riti, but I don't wanna kill you." She says. I think for a moment, then peal off my shirt. Maki covers her eyes. I laugh.

"I have a cami you fool." I giggle. She looks over, and her face turns a shade of red. Even if she's a girl, she still has this thing about seeing people take their shirts off. Sure, I'm wearing a bra underneath my cami, and you see the straps. So what? She gladly takes my shirt, and takes her own off. Maki doesn't need to turn around now, because Star's her sister. Star puts my shirt on, and burns her own. Now I'm stuck with a cami. Great. Starlai laughs.

"I'll get you a shirt. Gwen Stefani 'Rich Girls'. You liked one of her outfits, remember?" Star offers. I accept, and we scan stores for clothes. I try on many clothes. Finally, we hit a celeb store, that sells outfits that singers have worn. Star is in heaven. She dashes around the store, and picks out many clothes for me. She even gets some for Maki.

"Why do I have get new clothes?" She whines as Star gives him a handful of clothes. Maki hates shopping. Also, it could be that fact that Star's were-crush is in here as well, and she doesn't want to be seen with her little sister.

"Because, you don't wanna walk around in that shit do you?" she calmly states. Maki gasps, and drops the clothing.

"You swore!"

"Tell me something new, M. Listen, you need new clothing. Clothes that are from this century. Not last century." She shoves the clothes back into her arms, and walks off. I find the complete outfit I want. I jump around, and clap my hands in joy. This is so unlike me, that Star stares.

"Are you okay?" She asks, concerned. I'm gothic, and I show almost no emotion. I remember lyrics to a Green Day song.

"'I'm so fucking happy, I could criiii-eee-iiii!'" I sing. She laughs, and we run into a changing stall. She measures me, then goes out to get the right size. I try the other on anyway, and it's to small. I fight to get out of it, and I look innocent when Star walks in. She doesn't suspect a thing. She hands the clothes, and I strip off all mine. We've done this plenty of times before, so I'm not embarrassed when anyone sees me half naked. I put the shirt on, and the over shirt. Perfect. I slip off the Goth boots, and put the pants on. I put my boots back on, and stand up.

"That's perfect. Now, Maki!" Star sings, "Oh, hello, Tobaru. I didn't see you here." I sigh. She was a fool. She was in love with a were wolf. I shake my head.

"Star, M., I'm going outside for a bit." I call. I hand the clerk the "money", and walk out. Outside, is a friend of mine. He's a demon. His name is Dan I couldn't think of a better name.

"Ritika, I see you're still mooching off others." Dan laughs. I wave the taunt away.

"Why are you here?" I ask. This is a special demon. He's SOOOO hott, but he had that feeling that makes most people afraid of him. He doesn't answer right away, but grabs my hand, and pulls me into a dark alley. Dan releases my hand, and leans against a wall.

"What are you doing in that store, Riti?"

"None of your business Dan." I say. I am tempted to smack him across the face, and yet, kiss him at the same time. I feel like this every time I see him. He arranges his hat, and laughs.

""True, but can't I ask a question about a dear friend?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanna make a bargain." He says.

"For what?"

"IN an alternate universe, there are no such things as us. It's more into the future, and they're in Japan." Dan says quickly, dropping his deep voice so no one can hear, "Creatures called 'Angels' attack the headquarters of defense , NERV. There are machines called Evas that are to destroy these Angels. However, they have been having trouble with defeating these creatures. I want you to go there and attack them." I ponder this statement. Dan is nice, and wouldn't try to harm to me intentionally.

"What's in it for me?" I ask. Demon blood is the best blood that I like. It keeps me off feeding from others for a month. I hope that it's his blood.

"I'll go with you, and you can take Tobaru if you want. So, it'll be me, you, Star, and T.-"

"Maki too."

"And the little one. The two of us will help, and I'll give you blood, and a surprise."

"If it's a stake into my heart, then forget about it." I snap. I jump for joy inside myself.

"I know you need some blood now, so, I'll give it to you now." I nod. The last couple of hours have gone by quickly. That meant that I was hungry again. He relaxes, and I tilt his head back gently. My fangs pierce his throat, and I drink a few sips. After I let go, I feel giddy. This happens all the time. Demon blood leaves the drinker drunk for a little while. I am used to this, having many friends at school who give me blood. He smiles. He gives me a peck on the cheek, then turns and walks away. Tobaru walks out of the store, leaving a very happy Star behind.

"Riti! You'll never guess what! I just got invited to go to the future with T.!" She cheered. I put a hand over her mouth, and she shivered.

"I know dip shit! Dan said we need help the future in a different universe."

"Maki's coming!" Star says imminently. I roll my eyes and nod.

"I know, so c'mon. We gotta get ready."

"Why don't we just buy clothes there?" Maki says as she walks out with her new clothes. She walks past the clerk, who turns to see her.

"You need to pay for those!" He shouts. we ignore him, and leave. I wave the twenty in his face, and laugh. He only sees three tall high school girls, who have all died their hair. I love tampering with human minds. The are so easy and fun. We laugh, and walk away. At my house, we shake off the clothing, and I put some more comfortable clothes on: our battle suits. Night is out, so I don't run into him, thank god. I wouldn't've of been able to stand the guilt. Maki is willing to travel quickly, so we arrive at an old gas station. Dan and Tobaru are waiting for us. Star pretends to trip and falls. Tobaru catches her, and Star smiles at him. I shake my head, and lean against a railing.

"Are you ready?" Dan whispers in my ear. He puts his arms around me. He is so warm...

"Yes." I walk away, and leave him staring after me. Maki tuts, and floats nearby.

"Riti, Riti, Riti. When a man shows affection, you return it!" She says. I try to shove her physically, but my hands travel through her. So, I shove her mentally, and she falls a few away. Dan laughs, and wraps his arms around me. This time, I let him. I make sure that Maki doesn't see me. Good. She doesn't. She, like her sister, has a crush on Tobaru. It's sad and pathetic. Dan whispers in my ear.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" He whispers. I close my eyes, and when I open them, the false color has gone. They are black like death. Only one emotion could make that happen.

"Yes." I whisper back. He releases me, and I am left, dazed. Tobaru does the same thing to both sisters at once. The two boys are there, and they cast a spell to send us to the future.

We are hurled through a time vortex. I watch in awe, and suddenly fall backwards. Dan catches me, and holds me still until the ride is over. I stand up, and look around. Instantly, we all know that we are out of place in our battle outfits. We need to find a store, fast. Maki spies one. She starts to glide over, but Star and I pull her down.

"If we use our powers in the views of these people, we will be destroyed!" I hiss. Maki turns white-if it's even possible-, and nods. We let her go, and head to the store. I buy a pair of baggy black chain pants, and a Green Day shirt I can't believe that they had that there!. I keep my boots, and buy some make-up. Star buys a Invader Zim t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Maki buys some Abercrombie clothing, and I have no idea what she's buying 'cause I am NOT going in that store. Dan buys a shirt that says 'If it's called Tourist Season, then why can't we shoot the tourists?'. He also bought some baggy pants. Tobaru, however, bought a band shirt, black baggy pants, and make-up. He also bought me some hair dye. I was so happy. I hugged him, and got glares from the sisters. It was pretty funny though. Suddenly, Night was next to me. Star had never really seen my brother, and when she saw him, she fell over. She even got a nosebleed, which is almost impossible to happen to a witch. I laugh, and hug my brother.

"Riti, what the hell are you doing?" He presses.

"Saving a world."

"Why do you bother saving a world that is not our own?"

"Because, I'm not like normal vampires, and creatures of Darkness. I'm not like a creature of Light ether." I tell him, I notice that the blood is still on his chest. But now, it just looks like part of his shirt, "how was your transformation?" I whisper, so only he can hear.

"Not the best I've ever had. Look, Riti, I know that you wanna be alone with these guys, but I won't-"

"Allow any harm to come to me." I recite, "Night, I'm fine. Now please, I don't wanna get you killed here." Night looks at me, pleadingly, and leaves. Dan strolls up, and whispers spells into my ear. They are spells of protection. They pass through me, having no affect.

"That won't work." I laugh at him. I draw a symbol on the pavement, it's invisible so no one sees it. Only I can see it, with my vision that is better then humans. And Tobaru as well. His eyes widen as the spell surrounds Maki, Star and I. Star can feel it, and she claps.

"Yay, you got that one down, Riti!" She cheers, and embraces me tightly. I grin sheepishly. Then the grin is gone, and I look around. No one is here, they have all left.

"We should look for a place to stay. It's night out, and...OH GOD IT'S A FULL MOON!" Star screams and turns to Tobaru. every one is watching. Tobaru stops, looks up, and sees the moon. His eyes narrow to slits, and he falls to the ground in pain. Star and Maki rush over to him.

"TOBARU!"

AWHOOOOOOOOOO! T. cries in pain. I glance at Dan, who is staring at his friend. Tobaru howls again, and a tail rips through his pants. Paws replace hands and feet with a horrible noise of bone crunching. His eyes bore into mine as he stares at me. Everything goes fuzzy, and I think he pounces on me, because I feel pain. Oh, so much pain! I scream as well, and black out.

"Ohhh, my head." I whine. I place a hand on my head, and wince. There is a cut there, a gash really. Tobaru is on his side, a human once again. His clothes are torn, and he is bleeding. I want to rush over and help him, but I am to weak. Star is healing him with herbs she found, and Maki is using her abilities to heal his surface wounds. Dan is the only one tending to me.

"So much for friends." I mutter.

"What?" Dan hears me, and looks over. I shake my head.

"Nothing, Dan." I say. Then I remember last night "What happened?"

"Well, his howl had something in it that made you faint, and fall into a short coma. I-I thought you were...dead." He whispers. I look up at him from my position on the ground-no, floor. His eyes are filled with tears. I reach over, and hold his hand. I weakly squeeze it.

"It takes more then a were wolf howl to kill this vampire." I smile. Dan grins. I realize that this universe has softened his hard soul that he tried so hard to keep. Now, his true self was showing. I like this half of him, but I also like the other half of him as well.

"Anyway, Tobaru finished his transformation, and ran into a tiger cub that had escaped from the local zoo. he bit it, and Star has it now. She's keeping it as a pet. So, there's a were cat in this house. But, back to the story. We had to get things quiet because the animal control was on the way, and so I had to, um..."

"What?"

"Use your powers o stop him. Vampires are the only types of Darkness Creatures that can handle-"

"Were wolves and were cats. I know." I say.

"He transformed back into human before the control came, and they said that there must've been a mistake because there's no way that a stray mad dog could've torn up an entire street." He laughs. I smile, unable to laugh.

"When did we get here?"

"Star had to find a house pronto, and we found this nice one that has some, um, disturbing neighbors."

"are they the..?"

"Yup."

"Dammit." I hit my head, and make the headache worse. I was hoping that we could spend more time here.

"And, check this out: Were Wolves can't transform in this universe." Dan says, "It happens once, on the first full moon which appears as soon as they arrive, and it's supposed to drain the transformations out of them, so they don't transform in this universe." Dan smiled, "we don't have to worry about that ever happening again while we're here." I smile. Maybe this is a good thing, spending time with Dan, who obviously likes me.

"why don't we go greet our 'neighbors'."

"no-"

The door bell rang. I know who it is. Oh no.

"It's them. It's the Eva pilots. We can't let them see us!" I am too late. Maki walks over to the door. She pulls it open, and smiles at the three people in the doorway.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asks sweetly. I frown. Maki is trying to get information out of these people, by coating herself with sweetness. It's disgusting. I hack into their minds, not letting them know. The red head is Asuka. The boy is Shinji and the woman is Misato. easy. I stand up weakly. Dan helps, and Tobaru is coming to. I dash over.

"You don't need to help us, we'd like to help you. Are you all going to the school?" Misato asks.

"Um, we've only just moved here, so I really don't know."

"Maki! Who's that?" Star calls. She is next to me on the floor, finishing placing the herbs on Tobaru. She walks over.

"Starlai, these are our new neighbors!" Maki smiles with the pure innocence of a twelve year old. Star rolls her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. My sister is a little bit messed in the head. Anyway, may I ask who this is?" Star said, not trying to be sweet. She's being polite, which is the better way to go.

"We're just greeting our new neighbors." Misato smiles.

"Um, thank you." Dan says from the back.

"Would you all like to come over for dinner?" Shinji asks quietly. Then he sees Tobaru and I on the floor. He screams.

"Oh my god! What happened to you guys!" Shinji runs over to help me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine, Shin-." Opps. I let it slip.

"What?" Shinji's eyes widen. He knows what I have almost said.

"Nothing." I pray to the goddess to help me get through this one. I hope she hears. _This isn't for silly things this time! O Goddess, don't let them know what we are until the right time!_

"Okay." Shinji shrugs. I stare. The Goddess answered my prayer. she heard me. Star knows this. She sneaks a smile.

"How'd you guys get so beat up?" Asuka asks. She's the only suspicious one now. I can see it in her eyes.

"We um, ran into a gang of people and um, well, you can see the result. We had to find a place to live quickly, and this is the only place. We're new here." Maki stuttered, realizing what was going on. Tobaru groans. Misato rushes over, and takes his pulse. Thank the goddess he is not a true creature of the dead, and that he has a pulse.

"We'll take you to our place." Mistao says, lifting T. up. With the help of Shinji and Dan, I walk to the EVA pilots home, "We'll make you all dinner."

"How can we thank you..?" Tobaru asks, still out of it.

"Um, why don't we get you five passes to NERV? I'm sure the commander..."

"No, please don't bother with that. We'll make you all dinner. Star is a spectacular cook." I mumble.

"Sounds good." Shinji says, "I won't have to cook for a night." We stare at him curiously. I don't bother hacking into his mind. I am too hungry. Not for blood. No, Dan's blood will last me a month more. I haven't had a good meal in ages. Neither Night or I can cook, so it's pretty bad.

We arrive at the place, and enter. It is the same size as ours, but beer cans trash the place. Misato looks over at us sheepishly.

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't been the best person to be around for the last few days." She scratches her head. I twirl one of my long braids with a finger.

"Thank you very much. You wouldn't happen to have a first aide kit around, would you?" I ask

_Another turnin point, _

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist,_

_Directs you were to go_

_So make the best of this task and don't ask why_

_It's not in question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

I can hear the song in my head. This happens often. I hear songs by my favorite bands in my head. This time, the song seems to fit how I feel. I dunno why.

_So take the photographs and still frames_

_In your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good help and in good time_

_Tattoos of memories_

_And asking on trail_

_For what it's worth, _

_It was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life..._

What is up with me today? First, I fall for a demon, and now I am pleased that a trio of humans have found me? What has come over me? This should never happen! I think this universe will do more mental and emotional damage then physical at the moment.

A/N: I know this is short, but I want to start writing in a third person POV. There will be Green Day, Papa Roach, Nirvana, Goo Goo Dolls, Killers and other bands' songs' in these stories. The only reason is I'm way too obsessed with music. Ask any of my friends! We're all the music crazy whackos. Um, also, you'll have to go to _ to get updates, because I am having troubles with my computer. It seems to hate me this year for some reason._

PLEASE REVIEW I feel like I'm only writing this story for a friend here in this awfully boring city! It would've been a complete waste of time if no one ever reviews!

Just for reference: I don't own anything except the characters I made, the clothes on my back, and the small Wiccan symbols I have begun to aquire.

**Chapter two**

Riti shook her head. What was happening to her?

"Ritika MarieTara Ski! We are asking you question!" Star huffed. Her frail face, framed by tiger-striped hair was angry. Riti cringed at the sound of her full name.

"What, god dammit!" Riti whined, concentrating on not letting her fangs appear. It wasn't working. Her fangs appeared. Oh well. At least she had a natural lisp anyway.

"Would you like green tea, or herbal tea?"

"Both. Your special, Starlai Tiger Wolf Link." Riti teases. Star turns red at the sound of HER full name, and busied herslef with tea. Tobaru looked over at riti, who had a grin on her pale face. Then, he looked at his friend, Dan. His flat, curly hair was partily hidden by his cap. Maki, Star's little sister, had a sweet innocent grin on her face. Her ghostly hair was grey, and it looked professionaly died. That was good. But a wee bit suspicous. He looked at Riti. She was weird one to be with this crowd. Her dark brown hair was died a variety of colors. Her bangs were died pink, two random strands of hair on each side were died red, her two braids were died an electric blue, and her part was died blonde. Her extermly pale face was haloed by her bangs. He looked over at Star. Her face was pale as well. He noticed that she had tiger striped tattoos all over her body. Her clothes as well. Her tattoos seemed to put themselves onto her clothing. Of course, she was a witch, so it seemed to fit what was happening. Tobaru wondered what people saw him as. He glanced around for a mirror. There was one next to him. He observed himself from the corner of his eye. He had matted black hair that was sticking up. The tips of his hair was blonde. Riti looked over at him, and smiled.

_Your hair makes you look like Tre Cool from Green Day. Are you related?_ She asked mentally. Tobaru kept himself from laughing. He turned to Dan.

"Hey, Dan, who do I look like?"

"Um-"

"TRE COOL!" Riti screamed, pumping her fists in the air. Her vampire teeth were out, but weren't much longer then her normal teeth. Asuka noticed. She raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with your teeth?" She probed. _Oh damn. We're in for it now! _Tobaru thought.

"My teeth?" Riti sat down, and stopped smiling. The appearance of her teeth caused a lisp, but she had a natural small lisp, " I was born like this. My teeth have always been messed up." Misato noticed Asuka's suspiction.

"Asuka, do you think they're angels? Take a break and relax." Misato snapped, giving Asuka a glare. Asuka sat down, but she wasn't to happy.

"Tea and dinner is ready!" Shinji called. He smiled at Star, who smiled back. Tobaru fumed.

"Everyone's tea is ready! Riti, here's your tea."

"Why do you call her 'Riti', if her name's Ritika?"

"No one likes saying her full name, so we shorten it by calling her Riti. Or Riri. She doesn't like that one though, cause thats her pet name." Star smiled.

"STAR!" Riti whined. Tobaru laughed. Dan laughed too. Maki shook her head. The preppy ghost was embarressed.

"Can we just eat please?" Dan asked. Every nodded. Maki shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. You guys can go eat. I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked. _This girl looks really sick._ He thought.

"I'm fine Shinji. I already ate before we got here,." She turned around and saw a radio. She switched it on so she could listen to music while she listened.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

Dan looked at Riti. He could still feel the holes from where she pierced his throat. He smiled.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

Dan saw Riti look his way, and he turned his head. No one noticed.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

"See, we all have a duty, and because Shinji doesn't do his, we all have to pull more wieght." Asuka said through a mouthful of fish.

"Don't you mind?" Riti asked, spreading her food out so they think she ate.

"Hell, of course I do! i get to prove I'm better then him!"

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Dan wondered why Riti didn't like him. Was there something wrong?

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

"Dan, are you okay?" Misato asked, seeing him staring off in Riti's direction. He didn't seem to hear, and kept on staring.

"Dan?" Tobaru leaned over, and punched Dan in...well, let's just say he curled up into a ball in pain.

"T.! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Dan screamed. Misato, Asuka and Shinji laughed. Riti smiled, then the smile was gone, replaced by her usual emotion less face. Dan wondered what was wrong with him. He knw better then to stare off into oblivion in a mortal home. BUt everyone was nice about it. They weren't making a big deal about it. That was good.

"You know, I'm just gonna bring you guys in for visiting." Mistao said, downing a beer.

"Actually, we're going to job interveiws, but I'm sure Maki can go." Tobaru said, looking around and giving everyone a look. Riti was the only one who got what he meant.

_You guys, we'll have to sneak in sometime to get information. That's why Maki's the only one going. She can get more infor then we can because she's "young" and "won't understand what they'll be talking about". Got it?_ Riti snapped mentally. Evryone moved their heads slightly up and down.

"Okay. Were are you all getting a job?" Shinji asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a job in wiccan." Star


End file.
